Have I Got Your Attention Now?
by VanillaJasmine
Summary: Sequel to Shall We Begin? Will Uhura ever see Khan again? Trapped between Earth and the Federation, Uhura is left to think on her decisions. Can she get back into space? And will upcoming threats provide Khan with an opportunity?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! Welcome back! Here's a little something to tease you with. See you very soon! :-) **

Rain thrashed and swirled around the black unmarked craft as it was carefully piloted through the gloom, to the surface of the Earth within Starfleets shipyard.

The view of grey vehicles and crafts littered with federation police officers had them surrounded, aims taken as the dust and rain swept over the land.

Uhura and her crew mates were bustled out of the ship, stripped of their weapons and devices and forcefully handcuffed.

The rain stung her eyes as she took in her surroundings, the sight of her own federation turned against them.

Quickly soaked to the skin, they were hauled across the dock and to one of the out buildings, where they would no doubt be spending the night in the cells.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleet A-243 KHAN

The words and numbers were already etched in Uhura's mind and remembered upon her fingertips, but they were no longer a private memory. They graced walls and buildings, streets and plazas and digitally infiltrated every home on the planet.

Khan was now the federations most wanted criminal, and classed as a global threat.

Yet all Uhura wanted was to see him again.

She walked down the street, avoiding eye contact with the obtrusive letters that decorated shop windows, along with the occasional digital photograph of him. Staring down at the pavement, she knew she was lucky to even be walking on it.

She was indebted to her friends. Kirk, Sulu, Bones, Scotty and Spock had ensured her safety by keeping quiet about her relationship with the fugitive, for if they had told their commanding officers, Uhura's association with Khan would have ended her career and most probably, after interrogation, her life.

_**Two months earlier**_

_The sound of the metal cell door clanking open awoke Uhura. Her limbs ached from the sleeping on the hard floor and her bones felt cold; her wet clothing had chilled her through._

_A guard stood in the doorway and gestured for her to stand up._

_Getting to her feet, she was promptly grabbed by the arm and led out of the cell, past other prisons and along the corridor to a different room._

_A female officer replaced the guard and locked the door behind them. Uhura stood and waited as she walked over to a computer screen that showed boxes, some red, some green; the red boxes contained numbers like timers, counting down. A long corridor led off the small room and she could hear a hissing noise._

_"Strip." The female officer said._

_"What?" Uhura replied._

_"Remove your clothing." She spelled out impatiently, "Showers are down there. They run for five minutes then I'll bring you some clothes. You're in box fourteen."_

_Uhura hesitantly removed her soggy Starfleet dress as the officer stood before her, holding out a hand to take her clothes._

_She walked quickly, not believing she could be any colder, and found box fourteen. Closing the door behind her, she faced the shower to find a button and a soap dispenser._

_The water was barely lukewarm and ran fast, beating down on her skin. Her frozen body confused the temperature, making her skin feel momentarily scalded._

_She quickly used the dull, fragrance free soap to wash her hair and body, thinking through a million thoughts._

_What was she doing here? Where were her friends? What was going to happen next? Where was Khan? How would things be different if she was still aboard the Vengeance?_

_The water abruptly cutting off brought her back to reality, and before the bubbles had even drained away, the female officer opened the cubicle door and threw a towel at her._

_"Here are some clothes." She said as she put a pile on the dry floor before her and Uhura wrapped the towel tightly around herself, "Get dressed then report back to me."_

_Everything was standard issue Starfleet basics. Charcoal trousers, black top, socks, boots and even underwear and a hair tie._

_The black top reminded her of Khan. She sighed and hurried to dress and tie her hair so she could leave this dank shower room._

_Back with the officer, she unlocked the door again and the same guard was waiting to collect her. This time, he handcuffed her. Irritated, Uhura spoke her mind._

_"Where are we going?" She demanded as he led her along a different route. He did not answer her._

_Through a few locked doors, she soon found herself outside and faced with the dim light of an overcast day._

_She squinted, eyes adjusting from the dark prison and saw her friends stood along the roadside, also cuffed and wearing the standard uniform._

_The guard shoved her into line next to Spock who cautiously turned his head to look at her. She met his eyes briefly - he looked tired - before assessing the area around her._

_Different federation police stood armed, watching them, accompanied by a few Starfleet officers. A large armoured hover truck pulled up from the right and stopped in front of them._

_They were all hustled into the back of the truck and the door locked shut behind them, leaving them blind to their changing circumstance._

_They looked about each other, dark eyes and heavy hands cuffed in laps, each expression wavering with confusion and fear._

_"Does anyone know what the hell is going on?" McCoy whispered gruffly through gritted teeth._

_"Well the Admiral is dead, Khan is gone and we were the ones who were meant to bring him back!" Scotty began, "And oh look! We didn't! So they must think we're involved in the Admirals murder and in assisting a fugitive which, we in fact, are!"_

_"Yes but we were used." Kirk consoled them, "The Federation just have the wrong end of the stick so once we can explain to them-"_

_"Are you mad man!?" Scotty interrupted, "They're not gonna believe us! Not a word! In their eyes, we have gone against the Federation and are now just as bad as that bloody son-of-a-bitch fugitive!"_

_Uhura shot Scotty a look. He met her eyes, shuffled under her glare and swallowed awkwardly, diverting his gaze and clearly regretting his outburst._

_"Well what do you suggest we do?" Kirk asked him, angrily, "Sit back and accept whatever they do to us? They could kill us Scotty, do you not want to try and defend your own life?"_

_A moment of silence passed._

_"We need to find out what happened to the rest of the Enterprise crew who got out in the escape pods; they might be able to help in some way." Kirk concluded._

_"But what do we do in the mean time?" Sulu asked._

_"Tell them the truth." He replied. Uhura felt nerves creep into her stomach and glances were exchanged, mostly directed at her. "Within reason." Kirk added quietly, meeting Uhura's eyes._

_"I don't think your," he struggled for words, "whatever that was with Khan, would go down too well with the rest of Starfleet. You'd be seen as an instant threat, or traitor, and who knows what they'd do to you."_

_She broke her gaze with Kirk and sighed, feeling as if their entire situation was somehow her fault, as the word 'traitor' brandish her mind._

_"So, in order to keep you safe, I don't want anyone mentioning it to any officers. As far as I'm concerned, we know nothing." He looked about his fellow male officers before meeting Uhura's gaze again. "It'll be up to you if you tell them anything."_

_"Thank you." She smiled and felt some relief wash over her._

**Present Day**

That day had taken them to Starfleet headquarters where they had faced their new Admiral and been ordered to explain themselves.

The Admiral had listened in disbelief to their elaborate story of being used by both a criminal and a commanding officer, and seen the destruction of the Enterprise and hundreds of crew members as personnel neglect subject to the Captains poor diligence. The rest of them were seen as accessories to Kirk's acts.

The session consequently lead to their immediate suspension from duty, and expected them to face a board of the highest commanding officers in the federation in two months time.

Uhura walked up to the entrance of Starfleet Headquarters wearing her smartest uniform and fighting to quell the ever growing nerves rising in her stomach.

All to soon, judgement day had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhura nervously knotted her fingers together behind her back as she and her friends waited in a small side room to hall one.

No one had said a word. All were equally anxious about their fate in Starfleet to be bothered to try and provide any comfort to one another.

The door finally opened and an officer escorted them into the large room.

Uhura breathed; at least they weren't handcuffed this time.

To busy concentrating on her nerves, she crashed into the back of Kirk when he stopped dead in the middle of the room.

Looking up, she was surprised at what she saw. The entire back of the hall was crowded with personnel - but not just any personnel. She recognised each of the faces to be the remaining Enterprise crew members.

Kirk smiled and resumed walking to his designated seat.

They sat in a row facing The Admiral and eight other officials.

Uhura recognised their uniforms. There were Generals, Majors and other Commanders all representing the different nations of Starfleet.

The officers eyed them with prejudice.

"James. T. Kirk, step forward please." The Admiral asked.

Kirk took a breath and rose to his feet, purposely striding toward the stand before the board.

"We are here today to govern the actions carried out on the Enterprise under your command, regarding the war criminal Khan Noonien-Singh, your disregard of orders from the late Admiral and the ultimate destruction of a Federation ship." He stated, matter of fact.

Uhura watched as Kirk clenched his fists at his sides, controlling his obvious urge to yell the truth.

"Do you swear to answer all questions truthfully?"

"Yes I swear." He replied instantly.

"It has been confirmed that you successfully managed to capture Khan from the planet Kronos?" The Admiral asked as he read from his PADD.

"Yes, sir, we did."

"Then would you mind telling me what the hell happened? Why you didn't immediately return to Earth?"

"We were intercepted by Admiral Marcus aboard the USS Vengeance and attacked." Kirk stated clearly, "Prior to the attack, Khan had informed Mr. Spock and myself of the Admirals plan for a war against the Klingons."

"And you believed a criminal?" An officer scoffed.

"At first I did not. Not until he provided us with proof, and Admiral Marcus's attack backed him up."

"Why would the Admiral attack a ship of his own Federation?" Another officer asked, angrily.

"That's what I wanna know." Kirk retorted, forgetting where he was. "We believe he was using us as bait, sir."

"As bait!? This is outrageous!" A different officer added.

"Yes, I know. I thought the same at first, but then Khan provided us with information and everything he said turned out to be true."

Disbelieving looks were exchanged among the commanders.

"Do you expect us to believe any of this?" One asked.

"Yes!" Kirk stated, "Yes because it's the truth! My crew can back me up they were all there, they know!" He pointed behind him.

"Why should we believe you? How do we know you are not working with the fugitive?"

"D'you think I wanted to believe what the Admiral was doing? Do you think I want to side with that criminal?" Kirk asked them, "We used Khan because he was useful." He paused, "Until he outsmarted us."

Expectant faces watched him.

"We used him on board the ship for information and at the same time, he used us to get his ship and his crew back." Kirk sighed, "I was too late to stop him."

He paused a moment.

"Khan eventually went on to kill the Admiral single handedly, before turning on us and demanding his crew members back, who had been stored in the torpedoes provided to us by Marcus. Later events saw four different, unmarked Federation ships come and attack the Enterprise, consequently destroying it."

Uhura listened as he carefully worded the situation, holding her breath and feeling ill as he skipped around any details that would imply her association with Khan.

They finished with Kirk and in turn, the rest each approached the stand.

They listened intently to Spock and McCoy, seemingly more inclined to believe Spock's logical explanations as he cleverly worded his answers and Bones' medical expertise and reasoning.

Sulu voiced useful information on time scales and navigations, and recalled the details from the old ships comms when under attack. Scotty was able to provide crucial details about the Vengeance itself, being among the Admirals crew and the Jupiter hanger.

Eventually, it was Nyota's turn.

"Lieutenant Uhura. Please come forward."

Uhura composed herself, held her head high and approached the stand.

"Do you swear to answer all questions truthfully, Lieutenant?" The Admiral asked her as he did of the others.

She took a breath, feeling the eyes of her friends staring at her and tried to maintain her cool.

"Yes. I swear." She replied.

"As communications officer, did you intercept or receive any transmissions from the Admiral about an attack on your ship or the Klingons?"

"None whatsoever." She replied, "The Admiral did not seek permission before opening up a channel between our ships."

"So he opened it, whether you liked it or not?"

"Yes sir. He overtook my systems leaving me with no transmission controls."

They studied her a moment; there was nothing they could fault her on about her comm station.

"Did you get any prior warnings of an attack from the Admiral?"

"Other than the information that Khan supplied to the Captain, None."

They paused to consider her answers.

"What, if any, association did you have with the criminal?"

Uhura swallowed hard and knotted her fingers together. The question stung her. She felt sick at the thought of lying to the officers before her. Kirk had left it up to her if she was going to tell them what happened and what she knew.

If she told them everything now, the truth, they would lock her up and god-knows what else. But if she lied? If she lied now, would it come back and bite her later? Was it worth risking everything for that glimmer of hope that was the possibility that they might understand her? That the truth could ultimately spare her and maybe, somehow, Khan?

She took a deep breath as the seconds ticked past.

"We spoke a lot. I got to know him very well." She admitted. She watched the officers expressions change, set with confusion.

Uhura sighed, there was no going back now.

"In fact, I developed a relationship with Khan."


	4. Chapter 4

"Starfleet Headquarters - Security databank. Please select file."

The Vengeance's computer spoke out, filling Khan's quiet quarters with sound.

Khan stood at the built-in computer screen on the wall opposite his bed, slowly scrolling through the database he had easily hacked into.

Nation agreements.  
Regulation changes.  
Boarder protection.  
Khan Noonien Singh.  
Allegiances.  
Subspace frequencies.  
Grid coordinates.

The list went on but showed no obvious reports on the Enterprise. He scrolled back up and selected his name.

"Access unauthorised. Please enter identification and clearance."

Frustrated, he blew out a breath and irritatedly entered sequences of numbers and letters to overthrow the system.

"Fleet A-243 Khan. Criminal of war. Fugitive. Location unknown." The computer eventually said as it granted him access.

More sub folders appeared. Plans for capture, warnings to the people of earth, background on himself - when one folder caught his eye.

'James. T. Kirk and Crew.'

"Level five classified." The comm informed him.

"Nope." He murmured to himself as he hacked his way in.

Information from the past two months filled the screen. Details of their landing back on earth, their capture, suspension and the arrangements made for them to face a board of international officers.

Yet the most recent update suddenly concerned him.

'James. T. Kirk, Mr. Spock, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Montgomery Scott - one weeks further suspension from duty pending formal decision based on questioning.'

'Nyota Uhura - suspension from duty and transfer to High Security Interrogation Unit.'

**The stunned silence of hall one was deafening.**

Uhura looked about the faces of her commanders, waiting for someone to say something.

"You entered into a relationship with criminal!?" The admiral slowly bellowed at her.

"Yes sir." She replied, gritting her teeth.

"Lieutenant, you understand that this is a very serious admittance?"

"Yes sir." She repeated, making eye contact with him.

The Admiral looked at a loss. He glanced around his colleagues who looked equally astounded by her truth. He eventually spoke out again, his tone quieter.

"Please be seated again, Uhura."

She hesitantly stepped away from the podium and back toward her friends, bracing herself to be side tackled by officers and dragged away to a cell - yet she wasn't.

She sat down next to Kirk again. Her friends stared with disbelief that was different to the officers, disbelief that she had told them the truth, practically offered herself up on a plate to them.

"Will the questioned please stand." The Admiral asked. They complied in unison.

"Mr. Kirk, you and your officers will face a further weeks suspension pending a formal decision; excluding Lieutenant Uhura, who shall be transported to the HSIU."

Before she had a chance to even ask what that was, or look at her friends, guards had handcuffed her and escorted her out of the room.

**The High Security Interrogation Unit was situated underground, a level below Starfleet Headquarters.**

Uhura had spent a gruelling week locked in one of the cells and being periodically interrogated. She had told them all she knew, she really had, yet she did not know as much as they thought she would.

The morning of day eight. She sat in her cell, not having slept much, mentally preparing herself for another day as sore cuts and bruises formed from some of the more violent interrogators.

She thought of her friends, they must have faced the board again yesterday. She wondered what the final decision had been.

The door locks clunked open and she braced herself as the guard entered the room.

She quickly stood as he grabbed her arm, lead her out of the cell and in a different direction than usual.

Confused, she did not say anything, merely awaited what may face her.

They entered a new room where she was faced with a General from the board, the Admiral, and surprisingly, Spock.

The room was well lit and well furnished with comfortable sofas, arm chairs and tables, unlike the closeted spaces she had been confined to.

"Please have a seat Lieutenant." The Admiral said and gestured to the sofa across from where he was sat next to the General. She cautiously perched on the edge, eyeing them and Spock who stood beside them.

"So, eight days in and apparently you have told our interrogators everything you know?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." She stated, her voice dusky. He smirked at her.

"Well luckily for you, you have a friend who is willing to help you prove yourself." He said sarcastically and gestured to Spock. Uhura felt momentarily wary.

"Now we don't normally let people prove themselves, but seeing as though information you hold regards the worlds most wanted criminal, and we have access to a person who we can trust, we're going to let you try."

"I don't understand." Uhura frowned.

"Spock here has insisted we utilise his mind melding ability to prove that you have told us all you know."

"Oh, I see." She replied as Spock moved and sat down next to her.

"Vulcans cannot lie." He said, addressing her, "I will inform them of any information they do not know of."

She stared into Spock's dark eyes as silence momentarily fell in the room. She had not mind melded with Spock for months. The last time was before they had been fighting and before Khan had come into their lives, when they were happily enjoying the ability to connect on a deeper level to explore their relationship.

"Whenever you are ready." The Admiral said.

Spock edged forward on the sofa to face Uhura. He slowly lifted his fingers to her face and she shut her eyes, feeling the jolt of the meld.

Uhura felt awful as he delved into her relationship with Khan, looking for any new information, which she knew he was not going to find, making this meld more awkward than useful.

It was over fairly quickly, Spock did not dwell long on any aspect, he merely looked for the facts logically, but she knew his quick work had been partly for his own personal reasons, and not wanting to know about Khans effect on her.

The General silently passed him a PADD and Spock looked over a list of what Uhura assumed to be the information she had already told them.

"Lieutenant Uhura has told you everything she knows. I did not find any new information, or anything that did not match the information on this list." Spock said and handed the device back to the General.

The Admiral looked about them, contemplating for a moment.

"Then you shall be released on the same conditions as your other crew members, Lieutenant." The Admiral addressed her. "You are free to resume your duties in Starfleet, but you are restricted to Earth for one year."

The Admiral rose to his feet and the General followed.

"You may leave with Commander Spock."

"Thank you, sir." She breathed and quickly got to her feet.

She had so many questions about what had just happened, but not wanting to jeopardise her freedom, she followed Spock out of the room, feeling overwhelmed that telling the truth had ultimately paid off, allowing her to continue her work in Starfleet, and her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Uhura breathed big lungfuls of fresh air as she walked across the grounds of Starfleet HQ with Spock.

Never had she appreciated the breeze in her face and the sight of the sun so much.

She relaxed, relief washing over her and her deeper thoughts returning, she remembered all of her questions.

She must be the only person to have ever walked out of an interrogation unit like that. Usually being released was subject to whether the officers found you to no longer be of any use, but that usually took months, years even. That's if you even survived that long.

She glanced over at Spock and an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded them.

"How did you do that?" Uhura broke the silence.

Spock frowned.

"How did I do what?"

"Get the Admiral to agree to proving my integrity?" She asked.

"It was not difficult considering the information surrounding your interrogation is of global importance." He reminded her, "I had gone to the Admiral at the beginning of the week with the idea that using my mind melding abilities would be a quicker and more effective way of finding out what they needed to know, but he was not inclined to listen to me at first."

"It was only after some persistence and after the interrogators had gotten all they could from you, that he agreed to try my plan."

Uhura listened, thinking.

"Why did you go to him in the first place? Why did you not just let the interrogators do the work?" She paused, "Why did you offer to help me?"

Spock diverted his gaze from her, unusually slow in providing an answer.

"Because despite all that has happened between us, Nyota, I still care a great deal about you and your welfare." He told her, looking at her face again and clearly studying the cuts and bruises she had acquired. "I was disquieted at the thoughts of the harm that could, and unfortunately has, come to you."

Uhura didn't know what to say. What Spock did had been a total surprise, and she expected his reasoning for his actions to have followed the more obvious logic for merely finding information for the greater good.

His genuine concern for her stunned her, especially after everything with Khan.

They stopped walking as they got out of the HQ grounds.

"Thank you, Spock." She said, unsure of any other words and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before departing and heading for home.

The next day, Uhura rose early and tidied her small flat, accommodation that was provided to all Starfleet personnel, and checked to see just what the decision regarding her duties entailed.

She scrolled through her PADD.

'LEVEL ONE EARTH RESTRICTION: One year suspension from space travel and operation in space. This includes the suspension of travel to hangers and other places of work situated within the Earths space boundaries. Soldier is free to carry out normal duties, orders and commands on planet Earth.'

So, no travel into space whatsoever.

She sighed, wondering what communication duties she would be assigned here on Earth. Hopefully something to do with the Federation ships, so she could at least be in contact with people in space.

She headed out to the Academy where she would undoubtedly pick up some duties to be getting on with for the day.

Uhura busily worked in the long-range sensor lab under instruction from Commander Reeves. She had been asked to translate and monitor a frequency that was found off mars a few days ago.

A few hours into her duty, she received a message on her computer.

Lieutenant Uhura - Report to the Admiral at Starfleet HQ at 13:00hrs.

She looked at the time, that was in an hour.

Securing her computer and clearing her work space, she promptly headed out of the Academy and toward HQ.

The Admirals office was expansive and filled with models of every type of craft in the Federation, and prototypes and designs for new ones.

Uhura had been sent straight in when she arrived, and was now waiting on the Admiral to appear from a meeting.

"Lieutenant Uhura." His voice echoed in the room. She stood to attention, feeling as if she had been summoned to the headmasters office.

"At ease." He said and gestured at a chair in front of his desk, "Take a seat."

She did as she was told, wondering why she was here.

He sat at his desk and steepled his fingers under his chin as he studied her.

Uhura began to feel irritated under his silent scrutiny, but forced herself to be patient.

"We have a problem, Lieutenant." He finally spoke. She listened intently.

"You see, your information didn't tell us anything we didn't already know about Khan, and he is still out there now, as we speak, doing god knows what on that ship with his crew."

He paused. Uhura endured his accusations about Khan, fighting the urge to argue and defend him.

"And seeing as though you got to know the criminal so intimately," he stressed the word, "I have decided that you are the perfect person for the job."

Uhura eyed him,

"What job, sir?" She asked, concern creeping into her mind.

"Well we need that bastard found, and brought in. So I am assigning you, and a few of your other crew members for help, to go out into space and find him. In a sense."

"In a sense?"

"We'll you won't actually be seeing or having any contact with the criminal, you will just be finding his location, tracking him and reporting your findings back to us." He smirked.

"So you want me to spy on Khan?"

"Once you've tracked his location, yes."

Uhura didn't know what to think. She slowly sank back into her chair.

This was not going to be easy. Half the federation was already out looking for Khan and if she did manage to find him, he would find out she was there. She couldn't not see him. She couldn't spy on him, pretend like nothing was wrong and then throw him over to the federation. They would destroy him.

The Admiral was smirking at her reaction.

"You didn't think you could walk away from that relationship with a fugitive without any repercussions did you?" He sneered.

Uhura stared at him.

"You'll meet with the crew who will be accompanying you tomorrow, and you will leave Earth by the end of the week." He informed her.

"But what about my restrictions?" She asked, a futile attempt at finding a reason why she could not do it.

He shrugged.

"Change of plans."

Uhura headed home after her meeting feeling numb, not quite able to grasp the concept of what had just been asked of her.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't spy on him. She would never forgive herself if she could be held personally responsible for bringing about his downfall. His capture. His death.

She entered her flat in a trance and activated the lights, only to be stopped short by what she immediately saw.

A man stood by the window and turned his attention to her as she stood staring blankly at him.

It was Khan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely people! Thank you for all your reads and comments! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far! :-) Here's the next chapter! **

Uhura shut the door tightly behind her, eyes locked on Khan, barely believing it was him.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" She managed to ask stepping into the room, a million different thoughts and feelings threatening to overwhelm her.

Khan studied her face and her arms, taking in the sight of the cuts and bruises that marked her skin, and the sores on her wrists from tight handcuffs.

She noticed him looking and self-consciously rubbed one of her wrists.

Silence hung between them and he met her gaze again, tears pooling in his eyes.

"What have they done to you?" He growled, clenching his fists at his sides. "Why did they put you in the Interrogation Unit?"

"How do you know about that?" Uhura frowned.

"I hacked the system files a week ago." He said dismissively as he walked across to her.

He gently grazed her wrists with his fingers as he held them, examining her damage further.

Uhura allowed herself to soak up his presence, breathing in the scent of him, letting his fingertips sooth her injured skin.

She took a deep breath.

"I told them about us." She told him.

"Why?" Khan asked, searching her eyes. He did not sound angry at her truth, if anything, slightly surprised.

"I couldn't lie to them, not when it'd be so much worse if they found out later. If they had to hear it at all, I wanted them to hear it from me, so at least they would get the truth." She sighed, sinking into the forgotten intensity of his blue eyes.

"Besides, I thought it would buy you some more time, protect you." She trailed off.

"But it got you hurt." He drew her in close to him, "You shouldn't have endangered yourself for me. I couldn't bare it if-" He started, anger and hurt rising in his voice.

"Khan." She soothed, resting her forehead against his.

"How did you get out?" He asked, meeting her eyes again.

"Spock." She said, hesitantly.

Khan pressed his lips together and exhaled, looking away. Uhura touched his cheek, bringing him back to her.

"He talked to the Admiral and got them to use his mind melding abilities to prove I was telling the truth." She stated, really not wanting to tell him this.

He stared at her.

"He didn't hang around, trust me." She informed him, "He didn't want to know any, details. He merely confirmed what I already told them. What they already knew."

"Then why did he do it?" Khan half snapped, irritated at the thought of the Vulcan accessing Uhura's mind.

"To help get me out." She sighed, "He still cares about me."

She watched Khan's expression harden.

"It doesn't mean we've got back together." She said firmly. "Really."

She watched as he reached an understanding and his expression softened again.

"Good." He purred, leaning down slowly, meeting her lips.

Uhura melted into him, intoxicated by the rush of feelings he ignited within her. Remembering how much she had missed the sensation of his kisses.

She enjoyed the moment, relishing in the way Khan's hands roamed her body once again and elated to have him here, after two months without his touch.

She broke their kiss, unwillingly, it was her turn to ask the questions.

"How did you get here undetected?"she asked, cuddling into him, "How do you know where I live?"

He smiled at her slowly, raising a telling eyebrow.

"You have a talent for asking obvious questions, don't you?" He teased and she playfully hit him.

"Seriously! If it's that obvious you can explain!" She smiled at him.

"I found your address by searching Starfleets Personnel Database, and simply beamed myself here. Coming alone and to a private location makes me less detectable."

Uhura's smile gradually faded, she stepped out of his arms and walked over to the window, thinking as she looked out from the twentieth floor. Thinking about how easy spying and getting information from him would be.

"Is something the matter?" Khan asked, his velvety tones comforting her as he followed to stand behind her.

She faced him again, holding back the tears.

"I had a meeting with the Admiral today." She began, "He may have let me go from interrogation, but he told me 'You didn't think you could walk away from that relationship with a fugitive without any repercussions did you?'."

Khan frowned, still listening. Uhura looked into his eyes.

"He has ordered me to spy on you. He is planning on sending me and a few other personnel up into space, in a craft to track you down and report back to the federation."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Khan took a cautious step back, eying her.

"Your not wired or bugged are you?"

"No, no!" She assured him, "I'm not even supposed to have any actual contact with you. I'm supposed to just find you and track your location and movements. We launch at the end of the week."

She brushed her cheeks, hating the thoughts of it, let alone saying it out loud.

"I don't know what to do. I can't spy on you! I am not going to give them the perfect resources to destroy you! I am not going to just hand you over to them like that! I-"

Khan held her again as she choked up, unable to continue.

"I have no idea what to do." She repeated, trying to pull herself together but failing, as all the stored up emotions from the past weeks and months of uncertainty and interrogation spilled out of her.

Khan carefully led her over to a sofa and sat beside her, taking her dainty hands in his.

He watched as she took a breath and straightened herself out, regaining some composure.

It had been dangerous to come to Earth, but he had to see her. He couldn't leave her now when the Federation could turn on her again. He had to help her.

"Come with me." He said, Uhura gazed at him through glassy eyes. "Come back to the Vengeance with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update! It's been a hectic week.  
For someone who asked if I had a Tumblr account, yes I do! My URL is ****bennedictcumbers**** so feel free to follow me on there! Enjoy the chapter! :-)**

Uhura gazed at Khan, letting the idea sink in.

It was an irresistible offer; escaping the Federation, getting away from that double-crossing Admiral and getting to be with Khan. But could it really work?

Khan watched as Uhura clearly fought with the proposition.

"I love you." He said simply. Her expression softened. "I love you and I need you to be safe. You no longer are on Earth, not where the Admiral can find you and use you as his puppet."

She knew he had a point, but uncertainty still clouded her mind.

"If I go with you, they will only hunt you down faster." She aired her doubts. "They will find us, kill me for treason and then you after they have done god-knows-what to you."

She moved a hand and gently touched his face.

"You're not safe with me." She whispered, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Things are different now, Nyota." Khan said, taking her hands again. "I have my crew working beside me, some of the greatest minds the Federation has ever seen."

He paused.

"I can handle myself, and I believe you once said the same." He said, Uhura smiled weakly, "But I want you to be with me so I know you are not in danger."

Uhura took a breath, feeling comforted by the thoughts of some protection.

"Okay," she said, "I'll go with you." She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

Khan smiled and got to his feet, taking Uhura's hands with him to help her up.

"Good." He kissed her again, "I can even offer you the position as my Communications Officer on the bridge."

"Thank you." She smiled at the opportunity of proper work again.

"Now, is there anything you need to do before we go? I can give you an hour at most before we have to go back."

Uhura thought. There were several things she ought to do, and wanted to do, but not all of them were wise if she wanted to get away undetected.

"There is one thing I want to do." She began, "But I need your help to secure it."

Khan raised an eyebrow. Uhura pressed her lips together in contemplation.

"I want to send a video message to my mother." She said, bashfully, "I know it's sentimental; but, I just,"

"I understand." Khan assured her.

"I need you to encrypt it for me, so the Federation can't intercept it, or get to it once my mother has received it."

"Okay. Show me to the comm."

Uhura took Khan to her flats personal comm in the small study. He sat down and immediately got onto the system, entering codes and bringing up commands at a rate she could barely keep up with.

Within a minute, Khan had secured her entire machine.

"They won't get past that, but your mother will be able to access it." Khan said as he got up. "I'll leave you in peace."

"Thank you."

Khan exited the room, the door silently closing behind him. Uhura sat at the comm and switched on the camera.

She stared at herself on the screen, mustering all of her courage.

This was going to take dedication. Giving up everything in the Federation, her friends, her family. Once she goes out with Khan, she will never be able to return. She will literally be turning over to the dark side.

She hit the record button.

"Hiya mom." She paused, taking a breath, she wanted to be honest with her. "Things are not going so great in Starfleet at the moment, you've probably heard a lot of news about, well," She hesitated, "The fugitive, Khan, and the Enterprise."

"Most of us got back to Earth, but hundreds, unfortunately, didn't. Those of us left back on Earth are in trouble now, especially me."

She sighed, almost wishing she hadn't started the message, but knowing she would regret it if she left without saying anything.

"Things have changed in my life, Ma, and now I have to make a choice about my future and my safety." She cleared her throat, not letting herself get upset. "What I am about to do is horribly selfish to you, and to everyone who cares about me, but there is no other way."

She closed her eyes and took another breath.

"I am leaving Earth, I can't tell you where I am going, but I don't know if I will ever be coming back, and if I do come back, I will not be safe to see you."

Uhura hoped that made some sense.

"So, uh, this- this is goodbye." She sniffed, letting a few tears slide. "I want you to know that I love you, dad and all of the family very much, and I hope that you will forgive me for what may come."

"Be safe. I miss you." She smiled weakly, "And I love you."

She stopped the recording, wiped her eyes, and sent the message.

Shutting down the comm, she left and returned to Khan who waited in the living room.

The room was dim as the day transcended into night and the dull light of dusk filtered through the windows.

Khan looked across to her, noticing she had been crying again and the quiet aura that surrounded her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked softly, a communicator in his hand.

Uhura asked herself this too. Her last farewell with Spock had been pleasant enough to leave on. He did not seem to be angry at her anymore. She couldn't say she had the same closure with her other friends, as they hadn't seen her since she was taken away from the hearing, but at least they parted on a truth. As for work, she was grateful that she would be getting a new job aboard the Vengeance.

She took a last look around the room, the little flat had served her well over the years, given her freedom and a place to come back to.

She walked over to Khan, whose free hand was held out to her, and took it.

"Ready to go." She said confidently, tangling her fingers with his.

"Vengeance this is Khan; two to beam up."

The device bleeped in reply, and light and energy quickly encircled them, transporting them both back onto the Vengeance.


	8. Chapter 8

The light energy fizzled out and the Vengeance's transporter room came into sleek focus.

Uhura briefly surveyed her surroundings and looked to Khan, before he stepped off the pad and was greeted by officers in black, dark blue and grey uniforms.

She followed behind him as they walked down a corridor, suddenly feeling like a sore thumb in her bright red Federation dress. A few officers eyed her as she passed them.

"Captain, reports from the Jupiter hanger's system computer states that the Federation have cleared out the dock yard completely. Everything is stable aboard the ship and supplies are plenty, but it does mean we have no immediate refuge area." An officer informed him.

"Not a problem. We are unlikely to be attacked by anything we couldn't destroy and the ship will take care of herself, for the most part. Any emergency refuge that is needed can be taken at some of the abandoned and rarely used Starfleet outposts." Khan thought fast in reply, "Update the navi-comms system to take higher priority of posts on Rhea and Delta Vega. There will be a few more dotted about the galaxy as well."

"Yes sir." The officer replied and hurried off.

Another officer hung over his shoulder.

"Captain, a transmission from New Romulus was intercepted heading for a hanger off Galatea." She began, "We broke the encryption but the dialect is one we don't recognise."

Khan stopped at the end of the corridor before a lift and faced the Officer and Uhura.

"Well I have someone who may be able to help us with that." He smiled at Uhura, "Thank you, lieutenant. Return to your duties and we will assemble on the bridge in an hour."

The Officer nodded orderly and left them.

Uhura gazed wide-eyed at Khan, impressed yet slightly boggled by the sharp intensity of his crew.

Khan called the lift and the doors swished open.

"Let's get you settled in first." He said as they stepped in.

"I'm impressed." She said, as they travelled down the ship. Khan looked to her, "Your crew are very attentive, and I like you as a Captain." She smiled at him, suggestively.

"Oh really?" He returned darkly, edging closer to her.

She laughed as the memories of their encounters in elevators on the Enterprise flooded back to her, and kissed him.

They walked along a corridor and got to a room which she recognised immediately after Khan unlocked it.

Her heart suddenly felt heavy and a need for him tightened in the base of her chest.

The room was his quarters. Large and elegant yet home to a mixed atmosphere. The room held many strong emotions from a difficult day. Love and passion combined with uncertainty, separation and fear of the unknown.

She could almost feel each emotion again as she stared at the bed, remembering what they thought would be their last time together.

Khan had momentarily busied himself on the comm as Uhura looked around.

"I wanted to give you a choice." He said, still looking at the screen.

"A choice?" Uhura asked, returning her attention to him.

"Well your own quarters have been established," He began, turning to face her, "But I thought you might like to share mine?"

Uhura looked about again.

"It's almost too much space for me, and there are a few other couples on board the ship." Khan provided reasons, but Uhura smiled, dismissing them.

"I'd love to share with you."

"Good." Khan replied easily.

He walked over to a wall and pressed a button, sliding the panels sideways and exposing a wardrobe.

Uhura watched as he tugged his shirt off over his head and threw it on a chair. His sculpted torso looked better than she remembered. His wounds from the creature on Erebus had completely healed, there wasn't a scratch on him.

He reached for a different shirt. Black with silver trim, like the Federation shirts only better, and without the logo.

"You're going to need a different uniform." He said, straightening his top. Uhura cleared her throat, focusing after being distracted by him. Khan smirked to himself.

"We use three colours, like the Federation. Black for command, grey for science and medical and dark blue for engineering and communications." He walked back over to the comm. "I will send for a blue one for you."

"Thank you." She replied.

He walked over to her and slid his hands around her waist.

"Are you alright?" His deep voice rumbled through her.

"Yes." Uhura breathed, running her fingers through his hair. "There's a lot I have to adjust to, but it's exciting!" She said, "For the first time in a long time, I feel free."

"It is enjoyable to be able to explore space without having to answer to the Federation." He replied, "We make our own rules here."

The door alert bleeped and an Officer entered the room carrying a uniform.

Khan broke their embrace and retrieved it, placing it on the bed, while Uhura shuffled slightly awkwardly at being caught cuddling him.

That was the first time another person had seen them in intimate contact with each other.

Khan was not phased.

"They know who you are." He said, "I told them a month or so ago."

"What did you tell them, exactly?" She asked.

"That you are a person of great intellect and significance, who will do well aboard this ship, and that I love you."

"What about my association with Starfleet?"

"They are up to date with all the circumstances. They know you were part of the Enterprise crew and about the others, the Admiral and the events that happened to us all on that ship." He began, "And they know of the trouble you faced on Earth. Don't worry; they will look out for you as I do, you are part of the family now."

Uhura thought through his words. Family. It was nice to have a family again, even if it was going to take her some time to fit in with them. She would also be able to be open with her relationship with Khan. She had moved with some caution aboard the Enterprise for fear of getting caught.

"I have some jobs to attend to, so I shall leave you to get changed and settle in a bit." Khan said, "We will meet on the bridge in forty minutes."

"Yes Captain." She smiled.

He kissed her again and left the quarters.

The uniform was beautiful. Fitted black trousers, ankle boots and a midnight blue shirt with white trim.

Before changing, she took the opportunity to fix herself up a bit. She used the quarters en-suite to shower, and familiarised herself with the rooms features.

Everything aboard this ship was ten-times higher tech than the Enterprise, not to mention beautifully crafted. This may be a war ship but it wasn't short of any luxuries.

Dressed in her new gear, it was soon time to head to the bridge. She remembered the way from the last time she was here, but it felt different now. She walked with opportunistic purpose, going to face a new life instead of tearing apart an old one.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean gone!? She can't have just gone! That's impossible! Not in this day and age! Look harder! Locate her and get her here immediately!"

Kirk, Spock, Bones, Scotty and Sulu watched through the office door windows from the corridor as the Admiral yelled furiously at the comm screen.

The discussion momentarily quietened as the person on the other end of the screen spoke to the Admiral. They could not hear what was said but before they knew it, the Admiral had murmured a reply, flicked off the comm and was striding toward the door.

"You five. In here. Now!" He yelled as the door swung open.

They stood to attention in front of his desk.

"Where is Lieutenant Uhura?" He bellowed.

"I haven't seen her since the hearing's decision, sir." Kirk said, Bones, Scotty and Sulu followed.

"I saw her two days ago, after I escorted her out of the Interrogation Unit." Spock said. "I have not seen her since then."

"Have any of you had any contact with her at all?" He asked.

"No sir." They each responded, looking about each other and wondering what was going on, and why they had been called here.

The Admiral's expression grew worried and he sat in his chair, lost in thought.

Silence filled the room, Kirk spoke out.

"Um, sir," he began, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to see us?"

"Well I was planning on sending the six of you up into space to locate that criminal and report your findings to me." The Admiral spat. "But the most valuable person to the mission has not been seen for two days!"

"We have grounds restrictions, sir." Kirk said.

"I don't care! You'll do as I damn well say!"

Anxious and puzzled glances were exchanged again.

"Well can't we go up there without the Lieutenant?" Bones said, "Why is she the most valuable to the mission anyway?"

"Because she was meant to be the bait!" The Admiral growled, glaring into the distance.

"B- Bait?"

"Yes! From what we found out, it seems her and Khan became more than a little cozy." He began.

"So, if we sent her up in a craft to track him, he would find out, and d'you think he would really be able to resist seeing his little lady-friend again?" He stressed, "No. He wouldn't, nor she him, resulting in them meeting in some way and allowing us to then use the information that had been reported to swoop in, break up the happy little reunion and _bring that bastard in_!" He raged, slamming his fists on the desk.

Nobody knew what to say. The Admiral's comm alerted him to an incoming message. He turned to the screen and opened the channel.

"Yes?" He barked at the officer.

"Sir, the Lieutenant's apartment has been searched, and nothing obvious has been found." He said, "However, we have found her comm very difficult to access. The system security has been changed and we can't log on or get into any files or data. In fact, we can't really do anything."

Kirk frowned at a seemingly nonchalant Spock.

"Bring that computer in and give it to our best engineers." The Admiral said, "Report back later."

He switched off the screen, and slowly gazed back into the distance.

They stood in uncomfortable silence again, until Kirk couldn't take it any longer.

"Sir, what exactly is going on?"

The Admiral shook his head and gritted his teeth, deep in thought.

"No... She... No."

"No..?"

"It would have happened right under my nose. Because he would have had to-." He mused, quietly.

"What would have? Who?" Kirk pried.

"She can't be. There's no way." He slowly pieced together. "There's no way she could have gone to that ship."

xxxx

Uhura awoke on the morning of her second day aboard the Vengeance.

She lay perfectly warm and utterly naked, cuddled up under the covers with Khan.

She watched him as he slept, chest rising and falling softly, expression calm.

Her life had been transformed in two days, and she had never felt happier. A few months ago she didn't believe she would ever see Khan again, and she feared for their lives and her career. But now, she felt as if she had been given a new path in life.

She thought as she lay in bed. Settling in had been easy and she had taken to life aboard the Vengeance like a duck to water.

Her position on the bridge was almost exactly the same as her old one on the Enterprise, except that her comm station was far superior to her old one. There were new features and buttons, transmission controls and frequency finders and everything was far higher tech than what she was used to. Luckily, she was a fast learner.

Lost in thought, she did not notice when Khan woke up and started watching her as she had watched him.

He moved slightly and buried his face in her neck, kissing his way up to her ear.

"Good morning." He rumbled.

"Good morning." She smiled in return.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked between kisses.

"Just everything. How lucky I am to be here with you."

He smiled at her. She thought still.

"What do you think that message from New Romulus to the hanger was about?" She asked, not really wanting to talk about work yet, but it was already bugging her.

Her first job had been to translate the message they intercepted from New Romulus that was in third dialect Romulan. It had been brief and fairly discreet, stating for the preparation of warbirds, evaluation of Romulus security and conformation from the Klingons.

Something did not feel right about it.

"There are a few things it could regard; there has been past conflict between the Romulans and the Klingons, yet there have also been talks and rumours of an alliance, yet it is difficult to be sure." Khan thought. "That message provides no evidence to support either side; they could be planning a war between themselves or siding with the Klingons, whilst updating their own military defences as a safeguard." He sighed.

"For now we don't know, but that will not be the last message, so it's important to maintain an established frequency."

The day set off at a fast pace, with all stations manned and Khan in command as they assessed their location and decided on a course least expected or detectable to the Federation.

By the afternoon, a course was in the last stage of planning and they were due to start moving, when the frequency from New Romulus picked up again.

This time, the message was an audio transmission. Uhura listened intently to the complex dialect, quickly translating it.

_Targets confirmed: New Vulcan - Science Academy, Interstellar Communications.  
Mars - Collaborative Headquarters.  
Earth - Starfleet Headquarters, International Dockyard._

_Stage Five - Sector 4895 Commencing._

Uhura's heart fell into her shoes as the message ended. She immediately reloaded the file saved to the comm and listened again to be sure.

In galactic terms, Sector 4895 was a code for war.


	10. Chapter 10

Six months had now past since Uhura had joined the Vengeance and intercepted the Romulans message of war.

There was nothing that could be done by any planet to stop the attacks, and an all out war, the war that the late Admiral Marcus had longed for, commenced.

The Federations alert for Khan had been somewhat cast aside, as more urgent threats endangered Earth.

Even though the Vengeance and its crew were all Earth bred, they chose to fight for neither side.

Khan ordered to attack only those who chose to attack them.

In the six months, they had taken down approximately seventy-five warbirds. Some Klingon, some Romulan and some Federation.

Days aboard the Vengeance were hard. Constant vigilance was required from the crew, and seeing as though there were only seventy-four members, there was little downtime.

Stationary in the sphere of one of Saturn's moons, Uhura set her comm to standby and left her station, desperately needing a break.

As she walked down the corridors, she exchanged tired smiles with her crew mates. Fortunately the ship was well hidden by Janus, meaning they may have found a few hours of peace.

She yawned as she entered the quarters she shared with Khan, and realised she had not seen him all day.

When she woke, he had already risen, left a note on the comm screen and gotten her some breakfast; a large creamy coffee with extra sugar, a croissant, fresh fruit and three gigantic red roses for decoration.

Uhura smiled at the roses now sat in a vase on her nightstand, before falling back onto the bed with a sigh.

She closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the ship whilst lazily trying to kick her boots off.

She wondered about Earth and how much devastation had befallen it, and prayed that no harm had come to any of her loved ones. She also thought of her friends and what they must be doing. What would their role be in this war? Did they think about her at all? Where she was?

The door swished open, bringing her mind back into the room. She sat up languidly and greeted Khan with a slow smile.

He returned it and she watched as he gracefully moved about the room, checking the comm screen and putting some spare devices away.

His presence never faltered. An air of confidence hung around him, confidence she had once thought to be arrogance, and having him near made her feel complete.

Khan finished his jobs and stretched, allowing Uhura to admire the view.

"I've missed you today." She purred as he approached her.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry about disappearing this morning," he replied, gently trailing his fingers up her arms, "I want to make it up to you."

Uhura smiled and kissed him, luring him close as he began to crawl over her.

They made light work of their clothing, not wanting to waste a second and yearning to spend as much time with each other as possible.

If there is one thing that war had taught them, it was to value every second and every chance of love.

The Vengeance was a force to be reckoned with, but like all ships, it was not completely indestructible. All it would take was a Klingon or Romulan fleet to outdo them weapons-wise and they would be destroyed.

Loving Khan was one of the only ways Uhura found solace. They had memorised every inch of each other. He could ravish every sweet spot on her body, reducing her to a moaning, skin shivering mess in minutes; whereas Uhura was the only person who knew how to make Khan beg for mercy.

After a few hours, Uhura almost began to forget where she was, and the horrible circumstance of war.

She stretched out on the sheets, feeling too comfortable to move and in a blissful state of mind.

"I may never move again." Khan hummed, echoing her thoughts.

Uhura giggled,

"Because of the comfort or the sex?"

"Hmm, both." He smiled and moved to kiss her again.

Breaking them apart, an alert signalled on the comm screen.

Khan groaned exaggeratedly at the noise, making her giggle again.

He got up and checked the screen.

"Report to bridge immediately." He sighed as he read. "We'd better go."

xxxx

Nothing could have prepared Uhura for what she faced when they reached the ships bridge.

Khan immediately set into action, taking command and Uhura sat at her station, engaged her ear piece and was greeted with several hailing frequencies.

In the space before them sat five Federation ships. Four small fighter ships, two either side of an overly familiar, yet completely made up and upgraded, USS Enterprise.

The bridge was silent and Khan looked to Uhura, checking to see she was alright and nodded, signalling for her to open the channel between the ships.

The bridge of the Enterprise filled the screen in front of them, with Kirk and his usual crew manning the helm.

"Well this is a momentous day!" Kirk exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "Eight months and amidst a galactic space war and we just happen to run into you!"

"Hello, Captain Sarcasm." Khan smirked, "How's the Admiral treating you? Did you enjoy your grounds restrictions?"

"Yeah, y'know about that, it was great but really didn't last that long," Kirk carried on in the sarcastic tone, "Something to do with our favourite fugitive starting a war..."

"You think I started this war?" Khan laughed.

"Yes, yes we do."

"'We'?" Khan repeated, "You mean the Admiral has told you I am responsible and you believed him, just like with the last Admiral." Khan sighed. "After all this time, Kirk, are we really back to square one?"

"Well, this time I have done my homework, and there is a lot of evidence to show that its down to you." Kirk began, "I mean, you clearly have some link with the Klingons from being able to get undetected onto Kronos, and how difficult would it be to get them to side with you against Earth? Then adding in the support of Romulus must have been easy, they were planning to form an alliance with the Klingons anyway!"

Khan thought through Kirks statement.

"I'm impressed, Kirk, all very well thought out." He nodded, "But you're still wrong."

"Oh I am not wrong. There is no other possible explanation for all of this!" Kirk replied, breaking into a smile, "But I suppose you want to try and provide some sort of counter argument to prove you didn't do it?"

"If you'd be willing to listen, Captain, yes." Khan pandered to him. "I have the very transmission intercepted from Romulus stating the orders of war from the Klingons, translated by an officer you wouldn't dare to question."

"'An officer I wouldn't dare to question'?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. She is the best, you once said so yourself," Khan smiled, taunting him, "After all, she did used to be part of your crew."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely readers and followers. I am so sorry that my updates have not been as frequent as the last story! I am starting Uni soon and have less time to write. I have also been working on another one shot fic that is not ready for publish yet. I assure you I will get there slowly but surely with the chapters and will try and update as much as I can! Thank you so much for your continuing support and reads, it really means a lot! 3**

"Uhura..." Kirk said quietly, eyes fixed on the screen.

Uhura took a breath and rose to her feet. Her friends would undoubtedly be surprised at where she was, but she wasn't going to let their judgement sway her. She had made the uneasy decision to leave Earth and Starfleet, and become part of Khan's crew and she was going to stick by it, as so far, it had proved to be the right move. This was her life now.

She stepped away from her comm and over to the centre of the bridge, next to Khan.

"Hello Captain." She said assuredly.

Kirk and the rest of her friends from the Enterprise studied her, speechless.

"God, the Admiral was actually right." Kirk murmured, still eyeing her.

"Right about what?" She asked.

"About Khan taking you." He began, "You were supposed to report for the meeting, but when you didn't, he sent out people to look for you. They searched your flat, found your computer had been messed with and ultimately put two and two together."

"And then they sent you out to hunt us both down, no doubt?" Khan asked drily.

"Well yes and no. We were meant to, but on the day of our departure the International Dockyard was attacked by four Romulan Warbirds. So there was a slight change of plans."

Kirk eyed Khan's crew.

"But you did take her, didn't you?" He spat at Khan.

"Khan didn't 'take' me." Uhura intervened. "I chose to go with him. To get away from Starfleet and all of its corruptions."

"Cor- Corruptions? You think Starfleet is corrupt?" Kirk was baffled.

"You think it isn't?" She argued, "Even with a war on the Federation is still on a manhunt for Khan and this crew! Yet you said yourself, Kirk; Khan was right and no man deserves to die without a trial!"

"Are you forgetting that he murdered innocent men and women?" He retorted, "Used us all to get his ship back? Or can you not see any of that because he's your boyfriend!?"

"That doesn't make any difference!"

"Good! Because we still have orders to bring him down!" Kirk shouted.

Silence fell between the two ships. Khan and his crew fidgeted slightly, preparing themselves.

Uhura sighed, shaking her head.

"Since when did you become so rule abiding?" She asked, "What happened to the Jim Kirk who does what he knows to be right? Regardless of his orders?"

Kirk sat back in his chair, avoiding her eyes.

"I can't afford to act like that anymore." He replied, quietly.

Uhura breathed, bracing herself.

"Fine." She said. "Then do whatever you've been ordered to do. But if you fire on this ship, then you'll be bringing me down too, because this is my family now."

Kirk remained silent and held Uhura's gaze for a moment, before shutting off the channel and returning the view of the Enterprise and the warbirds.

Uhura quickly returned to her station as Khan gave out orders.

"Shields up. Target the warbirds, two photons each should do it. Do not fire on the Enterprise." He commanded.

Before the warbirds had a chance to take aim, the Vengeance had tactfully fired on them, blasting the little ships to smithereens.

The Enterprise shot at the Vengeance, giving out a few rounds of fire, but barely making an impression on the warships shields.

Khan still ordered no retaliation. His pilots looked to him, awaiting an order to fire or flee, yet none was given.

After a few minutes with no retaliation, and the Vengeance's shields at ninety percent, the Enterprise hailed them.

Uhura opened the channel.

"What are you doing, Khan?" Kirk asked, confused.

"Nothing, Mr. Kirk."

"Yeah, I can see that. Why?"

"Because I have no reason to attack you."

"But I'm attacking you?"

"Yes, that's because you're an idiot."

"I am not an-!" Kirk stopped himself, pressing his lips together and taking a breath. "Okay, what do you want, Khan?"

"I want you to stop seeing me as the enemy, Mr. Kirk, because I assure you, I am not." Khan began, "Your real enemies are the Romulans and the Klingons, and the Federation is making a foolish mistake in trying to make me their enemy too."

Kirk still said nothing, merely eyed him and thought as Mr. Spock hovered over his shoulder.

"We should talk, in person." Kirk eventually said.

"Good idea." Khan mused, "I shall beam aboard the Enterprise. Have your transporter room standing by."

He closed off the channel and rose to his feet, heading for the doors.

"Nyota," he addressed as he walked toward her, "Care to accompany me?"

She removed her earpiece and set her comm, before joining him and heading to the transporter room.

"What's your plan?" She asked him as they walked, "I thought we weren't taking sides?"

"It looks like we are going to have to." He began, "Besides, this war may give us our only opportunity."

"Opportunity?" She asked as they entered the room.

"To clear our names. To establish some sort of peace with the Federation."

Uhura was puzzled, she thought Khan loathed the Federation, was adamant in having nothing to do with them ever again.

"But you hate the Federation?"

"Yes, but I hate having to spend my whole life looking over my shoulder more." They stood on the pad together, "I want to be a free man. I want you to live a free life because this isn't fair to you."

"I know you came here by choice, but it's still my bad name that smears you're good one." He looked to her, "So if we can side with Starfleet, help them in this conflict, maybe it will be enough to pardon my crimes."

"And then what?" She asked, as energy started to encircle them, "What happens after that?"

"Then perhaps you and I can live in peace."


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving in the transporter room, Khan and Uhura were greeted by Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and four armed guards.

Khan looked about the security officers.

"Are they really necessary, Captain? Do you honestly think we will try and fight you?" He tutted.

Kirk eyed them a moment, before gesturing for the guards to stand down.

"Follow me, we will go somewhere to talk." Kirk said, turning to leave the room with Spock on his heels.

They walked through the Enterprise and reached the conference room; a soundproof quarters with a large table to sit round for meetings and discussions, usually only used by the Captain and first officers.

Uhura sat opposite her friends next to Khan, feeling out of place again in a new uniform on her old ship. She felt very different, but strangely confident.

Spock eyed her meticulously, studying the difference in her presence.

"You were partially right, Mr. Kirk." Khan announced, breaking the critical silence after a full minute.

"Right about what?" He asked.

"I do have a link with the Klingons, in as much that I have greater knowledge of their home world and how they operate on their planet." He paused a moment, "This is knowledge I would be willing to share with yourself and the Federation."

"For what?" Kirk asked immediately.

"For a pardon. To allow me to get on with my life in peace, and not be at odds with the Federation."

Kirk shook his head and stared in disbelief.

"You are a murderer!" He blurted out.

"And you are not?" Khan intervened, "Since this war began have you not killed Romulans and Klingons? Before that even?"

"That's different." Kirk muttered.

"How exactly? Killing, murder, however you want to phrase it, the outcome is the same - it all involves ending someone else's life for a cause you believe to be justifiable."

Kirk slowly sank back into his chair and let his gaze fall to the table, unable to continue his argument.

He suddenly looked back up to Uhura.

"Why did you go with him? How, even?" He asked her quietly.

"Khan beamed to my apartment and offered me a place on his ship." Uhura replied.

"Would that be before or after you informed him of the Admirals new intentions?" Spock asked directly.

"After." Khan answered for her, "But the Admirals intentions would not have made a difference to my proposal."

They stared at each other, tension rising in the room. Uhura spoke out before they had a chance to think about fighting.

"I had to get away, Jim." She said quietly. "The Admiral was never going to allow me to start over, or to trust me again. He wanted to use me to destroy Khan, to make me pay for my relationship, I-" She stopped herself to gather her thoughts.

"I had to make my choices regarding my own safety, because Starfleet will not forgive me."

"Not unless we could help them." Khan cut in.

"So you're both doing this to save your own skin?" Kirk questioned them.

"That's not fair!" Uhura retorted, "This isn't just about our trouble with Starfleet. Earth is our home too, what about my family? I want to know they're not in danger! So the sooner Khan's information can help end this war the better."

Kirk sighed and looked to Spock.

"Okay," Kirk ruffled his own hair, thinking, "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Logically I would suggest that we carry this out based around our pre-existing orders." Spock began, "The Admiral is expecting us to find both Khan and the Lieutenant, so if we treat this like a capture, then we should be able to return to Earth fairly easily."

"A capture?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. When we were first ordered by Admiral Marcus to capture and bring in Khan, we ended up siding with him first, resulting in our own capture and temporary suspension. Yet if we at least look as if we are following our orders to bring them in, it should allow us safe passage to earth." He stated, "Once we are grounded we would then be able to negotiate with the Admiral directly."

Uhura knew following Spock's plan would undoubtedly be the wisest option. She looked to Khan, hoping he agreed with her thoughts.

"Alright." Khan said, "Though I must speak with my crew first to ensure their safety and backup."

Kirk nodded.

"Okay. Report to the bridge in ten minutes."

xxxx

Khan had told his crew to find a quiet corner of the galaxy to wait in, and to leave their location unknown to him for their protection.

At maximum warp, it was not long before they reached Earth.

Descending through the clouds, Uhura felt momentarily pleased to see her home planet for it had been so long and she had left it so fleetingly.

The feeling passed however, as she remembered why they had come back and prayed Spock's plan would work.

They made their way through the ship before being surrounded by armed Enterprise guards.

"Just for show." Kirk told them.

Uhura walked ahead of Khan as they were led across the dockyard.

The Admiral had personally made an appearance and was standing outside the guardhouse watching.

They all stopped before him and Kirk saluted.

"Admiral."

"Looks like I was wrong about you kid." He stated, eyeing Khan and Uhura, "Good job."

"Um Sir?" Kirk added, "We need to talk to you."

"It can wait, I'm sure." He dismissed him.

"No Sir it cannot." Spock said. The Admiral studied them.

"Alright," He said. He looked back to the guards. "Drop 'em and throw them in the cells." He ordered, gesturing at Khan and Uhura, "Do nothing else until I get there." He turned back to Spock and Kirk, who shot Uhura an anxious look.

Processing the Admirals words, Uhura tried to turn to find Khan, but quickly felt the sharp sting of a phasers fire and her body fall to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my lovelies! Sorry it has been FOREVER but I started university and have not had much time to write. I am getting into the schedule of things now though so should be able to work updates into my free time! Hope you are all well and thank you for the continuing support! :) **

Uhura awoke in a cell, but it was no way similar to the first one she had been thrown in all those months ago.

This cell was similar to the brig on the Enterprise. Glass containers that faced out onto a room of security monitors. In fact, for a moment, she believed she was on the Enterprise.

Looking around as she sat up, she saw Khan in the cell over the other side of the room. He stood, pacing slowly, expression distant and frown lines on his forehead; he was clearly lost in his thoughts.

Uhura sighed and stood up, stretching. A security guard watched her movements and proceeded to walk over to a computer and type something into the interface.

Shifting her attention back to the opposite cell, Khan was now stood directly central and staring at her. She gave him her 'what is going on?' look, he merely shrugged and shook his head.

A few minutes later, several guards entered the room. Six went over to Khan's cell and disabled the glass. They deftly cuffed him and lead him out into the room.

Only two of them approached Uhura's cell, doing exactly the same as they did with Khan before roughly shoving her into the middle of the room to join him.

They were lead silently through corridors until they reached a large metal door. It was opened by a different guard and they were taken inside by only three officers. The door was tightly shut behind them, and they were uncuffed.

Another corridor stretched ahead of them as they walked, two guards in front, one behind, each now equipped with phasers set to stun.

This area looked different. Security cameras sat at points along the walls, and there was no clear direction of escape, other than to follow the corridor and hope for the best, or try and get back through the metal door.

Uhura looked up at Khan who was again, lost in thought. Snapping back to reality, he met her eyes.

Khan clenched his jaw and moved his gaze to the officers ahead of him, eying them. Uhura knew that look to well.

Before she had a chance to intervene, Khan flew at the guards, dropping them both easily before tackling the third.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded of him as an alarm started going off.

"Grab a phaser." He ordered her quickly.

Guards began approaching them from the top end of the corridor. Khan quickly glanced around at the cameras and the approaching men, before moving to stand before Uhura.

"Stun me."

"What?" Uhura asked, baffled at what was happening.

"Stun me!" He repeated, more urgently, "Shoot me in the chest!"

"Khan? No!"

"Just-! Trust me, please! Stun me!"

He looked angry, but not a type of angry Uhura had seen before, it looked put on. She stole herself, glancing at the nearing guards and gripping the phaser with both hands, she shot Khan point blank in the chest and watched him fall to the ground.

"Drop your weapon!" A guard yelled as he pointed a phaser at her head, this time, set to kill. Uhura obliged and held her hands up, stepping back mind racing and heart beating in her ears as she thought over what she had just done.

The security guards seemed strangely surprised. Instead of cuffing Uhura, or stunning her as well, one of them simply grabbed her arm and lead her up the corridor, leaving the rest of them to pick up Khan.

She had no idea what had just happened.

xxxx

The guard took her in a lift and up several floors to a different level of the building. The scenery changed dramatically and she immediately recognised where she was. Starfleet Headquarters; they must have been kept in the detention centre levels below the main building.

She was lead to the waiting area outside of the Admirals Office and told to sit, feeling like she was at the headmasters office again.

The guard waited with her, stood hovering over her shoulder, waiting and waiting, God only knows what for. The only thing occupying her mind was Khan. Why had he done that? Did he not want to be pardoned? She knew he must have a plan, but she had no idea what it could be.

After two hours, the Admiral finally appeared.

"Lieutenant Uhura." He addressed her as he walked into the room. "If you please." He said, gesturing to his office.

She got to her feet and cautiously walked into the room. The Admiral passed her and strode over to his desk, checking his computer briefly before sitting down in his chair and smirking up at her.

Uhura watched him. Why was he smiling? What had he done? What was he going to do?

"It seems I underestimated you, Lieutenant." He finally said. Uhura frowned.

"Sir?" She asked, confused.

"Perhaps I should have trusted you sooner, collaborated with you as it seems you have had your own agenda and loyalty to Starfleet all along."

She stared at him, trying not to look too dumbfounded, and starting to understand what Khan may have done.

"I knew you would get to him, but I never imagined you would be the one to actually bring him down!" He almost looked impressed. "You have been ruthless, and clever to outsmart him."

Uhura swallowed hard. The Admiral gestured for her to sit down, his aura very different to the last time she was in his presence.

"I've been grilling that bastard for the past two hours and he is _furious_." He smiled. "He genuinely believed you were on his side all along; never imagined you would take him out at the last second."

She tried to keep a straight face and not let her thoughts be shown. Khan had cleared her name, made it look like she was back on the Fleets side by stunning him and then acting as if he had been betrayed, used by her all along.

The Admiral was staring at her.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Lieutenant?"

"I... Uh..." She cleared her throat and sat up tall, she would have to play along. "I knew that I would be able to get to Khan more efficiently on my own." She began, thinking fast, "It was just about keeping one step ahead of him. Criminals like him cannot be tolerated, Sir."

"No they can't." He smirked, "Good work Lieutenant. All previous prejudices against you have been lifted and your position in Starfleet has been restored." He told her, getting to his feet. "I imagine you would like some rest time, so please take as long as you need, but I would like a full report on your independent mission."

Uhura stood up and followed him as he walked her to the door.

"Yes Sir, of course. Thank you." Her head buzzed.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." The Admiral extended a hand to her and she shook it, before leaving the room, feeling utterly bemused.

She wanted to know exactly what Khan had said. Why was he doing this? She thought he knew that she wanted to be with him? He didn't have to face this alone, to get her out of trouble in this way. She had to see him, speak to him, find out every detail of his plan.

Time was not on her side. She could only guess at what the Admiral had planned for Khan now but whatever it might be, she could be sure it would probably end in his death.


End file.
